El Arte del Amor Segundo Acto
by Alanis Lightwood
Summary: Continuacion de lo que seria uno de mis fanfic-crossover para mis queridos amigos. busquen lo anterior de esta historia en mi antiguo perfil Mizuki Hoshigaku


**Mizuki: Quien iba a pensar que después de tanto tiempo volvería a actualizar…**

 **Sakura: Después de… ¡2 AÑOS! *mirando su manuscrito***

 **Mizuki: ¿Qué? soy lenta y me distraigo fácilmente.**

 **Aria: Eres torpe y floja que es diferente.**

 **Mizuki: y a ti ¿Quién te invito esta vez?**

 **Aria: no es como que te importe ¡tonta!**

 **Mizuki: ¿A quién le dices tonta? deja de molestar y vete a jugar con Kyo*acomodando papeles hasta que Aria le suelta un puñetazo que ella esquiva y responde comenzando una pelea ***

 **Sakura: ammm ok…esto se pondrá feo… ammm… disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

 _ **Acto XIII.-No todo irá bien**_

Konan no pudo contenerse, al momento en que Ace pronunció esa advertencia la chica se puso de pie y dejo dinero para pagar su bebida, el chico aun no entendía su reacción.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde vas? — trato de detenerla pero ella no le prestaba atención, parecía contener su enojo sin mucho éxito.

Ace dejo todo pagado y salió a perseguir a la chica buscándola en los alrededores de la calle pero no la encontraba hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él, prácticamente apareció de la nada, tomándolo del brazo jalando de él hacia el callejón al lado del bar, acorralándolo contra la pared.

— Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso, no me importa si lo que quieres es pretender protegerme o protegerte a ti, solo quiero que escuches esto — dijo la pelirroja seria — nosotras jamás abandonaremos a Mizuki, ella fue la que nos salvó cuando más lo necesitábamos… jamás la dejaremos aun si el hermano de nuestro maestro quiere que sea así, le debemos mucho a esa chica y sin importar que se nos cruce en el camino no nos separaremos… — cuando termino, la chica lo había soltado, Ace parecía anonadado — no sé porque te importa tanto pero deberías alejarte… igual que tus amigos si no quieren morir —

— No le tengo miedo a mi muerte — contesto el peliverde — solo me preocupas…aun así, si necesitas mi ayuda o la de los chicos, nosotros las ayudaremos … — dijo esto último mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a alejarse sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que este decía.

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la calle, las luces de las aceras estaban bajas y hacían resaltar la luz de la luna, Konan siempre había tenido una apariencia muy femenina pero por la fuerza de su carácter pocos lo notaban o querían notar, Ace al verla quedo maravillado, la luz de la luna hacia resaltar toda su belleza, la chica lo miro de reojo, aun dándole la espalda, sonriendo nostálgicamente — aun así… gracias — dijo y se marchó.

* * *

Habían pasado más de 2 meses desde que las chicas se marcharon a París, hacia aproximadamente una semana que había llegado su última carta donde explicaban la situación actual con Sakura Tsukimine; las cosas iban tranquilas al parecer pero Romi aún no estaba convencida del todo. Durante este tiempo Konan no había entablado ninguna otra conversación con Ace, aun cuando todos participaron en las competencias deportivas seguían manteniendo la distancia, a excepción de Mizuki, ella y Aliasse mantenían la máscara de su relación para conservar los lazos a futuro, conforme pasaba el tiempo se convertían en amigos más cercanos.

Era una tarde soleada en el instituto, la peliazul se mantenía en la oficina del consejo ayudando con el papeleo, Romi y Anzu hicieron su aparición.

— Mizu-chan ammm… necesitamos hablar — dijo Anzu

— Dime que no estoy en problemas por favor — bromeo la peliazul hasta notar que su broma no fue compartida — ¿qué sucede? —

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te comunicaste con Azusa y las chicas en parís? — pregunto Romi haciendo notar la tensión en su voz.

Romi y Anzu, durante mucho tiempo, tuvieron una muy buena relación con Azusa y Tsuki, Mizuki suponía que esa era la razón de su comportamiento, después del incidente de hace 4 años Azusa, Anzu y Tsuki fueron muy unidas a Romi al ser ella quien les enseño a defenderse.

— Nosotras dejamos de recibir sus mensajes desde hace 4 días — agrego Anzu

— Son 3 días de diferencia a la última vez que se reportaron conmigo… pueden suceder muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo, investigare al respecto — dijo la peliazul seriamente, fue entonces que Aliasse entro a la habitación.

— Lamento molestarlas pero esta aun es mi oficina — dijo siendo lo más sutil posible aunque aún se le notaba su molestia.

— No entiendo cómo es que Mizu-nee te soporta — dijo Romi para después salir de la habitación junto con Anzu.

— Es porque soy un encanto pero en fin… — agrego el pelinaranja mientras veía como salían de la sala — no pensé que serían tan paranoicas — dijo mientras tomaba una taza de café cerca de la mesa

— No queremos serlo pero a veces es necesario, estaba tan enfocada en Sakazuki que me olvide de las chicas… no creí que se me pasara el tiempo de esa forma — Mizuki se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar un par de papeles dispuesta a salir hasta que Aliasse la detuvo.

— Escucha, tengo un amigo en parís que se supone seria quien vigilaría a tus amigas y a mis chicos… me pondré en contacto con él y te daré la información que necesitas — Aliasse miraba su taza de café como si esta tuviera las respuestas del universo, Mizuki se soltó del agarre de Aliasse y se dispuso a salir.

— Gracias — dijo la chica mientras Aliasse sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Mayumi se dirigía a la enfermería con varias partituras en mano, para la sorpresa de muchos estaba de buen humor, una leve sonrisa y sonrojo no propios de ella, comenzaban a notarse, antes de abrir la puerta Gilbert salió, topándose de frente con ella.

— Mayumi… — Gilbert se notaba tenso y al mismo tiempo cortante.

— Gilbert — la chica pareció no notarlo — yo… veras… quiero mostrarte las nuevas piezas que he compuesto para el concurso de Alicante… estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y creí que sería mejor si practicáramos junt-... — Gilbert salió de la enfermería pasando de largo a la chica como si fuera nada, sin siquiera voltear a verla, Mayumi estaba en un mar de confusión,

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En verdad ese era Gil?

No pudo responder sus dudas pues Gilbert se había marchado como si no existiera, como si ella no fuera nada.

* * *

La cabeza de Anzu aún estaba muy metida en saber sobre Azusa y las demás, pero aun así mantenía la fe en que todas estuvieran bien y su misión fuera un éxito, la castaña trataba de darse ánimos para aparentar estar de buen humor puesto que su padre había regresado de hacer un par de negocios en el extranjero y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, tendría tiempo de calidad con él, al llegar a casa escucho una voz que mantenía una conversación con su padre, se dirigió a el patio trasero llevándose una gran sorpresa.

— Anzu… Bienvenida — dijo Gunz, su mejor amigo de la infancia, al parecer estaba almorzando con su padre, Anzu se abalanzó sobre él sonriendo emocionada aun sin poder creerlo.

— Gunz... ¿cuando?... pero ¿cómo? debiste… — Anzu no podía terminar sus oraciones, estaba aturdida por ver al rubio ahí, tan cambiado, ya no era el chico regordete que alguna vez fue antes de partir a América, la risa del chico y su padre la hicieron reaccionar.

— Bueno llegue esta mañana y me topé con tu padre en el aeropuerto y me invito a tomar el almuerzo con él, pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que nos viéramos de nuevo… ha pasado tiempo pequeña Anzu — el rubio acaricio la cabeza de la chica despeinándola, por un segundo eran solo él y ella, hasta que el padre de la chica se hizo notar.

— Es bueno ver que tu única hija te dé la bienvenida y no solo a su mejor amigo — comento el padre de la chica mientras fingía una ligera tos, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran y tomaran asiento para comenzar el almuerzo.

* * *

Era noche, pasaban de las 11:00 pm y Aliasse se encontraba en su departamento, no se le veía nada tranquilo mientras revisaba su computador y celular.

*¿ _Dónde demonios estas Kyo…?_ * — se decía a si mismo mientras buscaba información. El chico sabía que si Kyo no daba señales de vida era porque algo estaba ocurriendo.

Alguien llamo a su puerta, al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Romi estaba en casa junto a sus hermanas, acostumbraba estar en el tejado cada que algo la incomodaba, casi siempre nadie la molestaba hasta que su hermana mayor apareció.

Debes estar muy preocupada por Azusa, ¿cierto? — agrego la chica abrazándose a sí misma — escucha sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará sentir más tranquila pero … —

— Descuida Mizu-nee estoy segura que están bien… digo, yo las entrene bien — trato de sonreír pero sin lograrlo, arrastrando una mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación. — o eso creo… —

* * *

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, el celular de la peliazul sonaba, la chica estaba un poco aturdida puesto que aún no era hora de que su alarma sonara, noto en la pantalla del celular una llamada entrante de un número privado, tomo la llamada.

 _Creo que deberías prestarle más atención a tus chicas… Riza Kurayami_ — sonaba a la voz de una chica, probablemente de la misma edad que ella o Romi.

Mizuki palideció, tratando de no perder la calma, continuo escuchando.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

 _Quiero que vayas a ver a tu querida Scarlet, hay grandes noticias que deberían saber, ya envié a mis chicos para informarlas_ —

La llamada termino al mismo tiempo que Mizuki salto de la cama llamando a Konan sin tener respuesta, tomo lo primero que pudo cambiándose de ropa rápidamente mientras Romi hacia su aparición en su habitación mirándola con preocupación.

Quédate a cuidar de Kokoro y llámame si ocurre algo — dijo Mizuki mientras se ponían un par de jeans y una blusa de tirantes negra escondiendo una pequeña daga debajo de está, en su espalda baja, para después ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y tomar las llaves de su motocicleta. —Parece que algo ocurrió con Konan —

¿le ocurrió algo? Dime que sucede… —

Ella debe estar bien pero no puedo perder más tiempo, la llamare de nuevo camino a su casa, volveré tan pronto como pueda, Tú y Kokoro quédense aquí —

La peliazul pasó de largo a su pequeña hermana marchándose a toda velocidad mientras llamaba de nuevo sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Mizuki no tardó mucho en llegar al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía Konan, era un área bastante tranquila no muy lejos de donde ella vivía, subió rápidamente hasta el quinto piso, sacando una réplica de la llave del departamento, entro con cuidado, revisando los alrededores, fue entonces que del armario al lado de la puerta principal salió Konan, veloz como una ráfaga, apuntándole a la cabeza de la peliazul con revolver en mano, mientras la peliazul al mismo tiempo había sacado su daga posándola cerca de la garganta del pelirroja, un movimiento infalso y ambas abrían acabado con la otra, sus miradas se encontraron bajando la guardia por un momento cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

—Me alegro que estés bien — dijo Mizuki mientras abrazaba a su amiga tranquilizándose un poco.

—Me diste un gran susto tonta — suspiro aliviada Konan correspondiendo el abrazo rápidamente mientras guardaba su revolver en una pequeña funda que traía atada a su cintura. — Recibí una llamada de un número desconocido, era una chica, decía que debía cuidarme de mis prontas visitas— suspiro con cierto alivio — supuse que sería una emboscada temprana por eso me escondí en el armario para tomar ventaja y poder escapar de ser necesario, no pensé que serias tú quien entrara por la puerta —

—Yo igual recibí la llamada de una chica, me dijo que debía venir a verte, que habrá grandes noticias y que había enviado a sus chicos para informarnos, temí lo peor cuando no contestabas el teléfono —

Dentro del armario no hay señal y mi teléfono acaba de morir—

—Debí imaginarlo — La peliazul suspiro un poco aliviada —me alegro de que estés bien —

—Gracias por preocuparte pero analicemos un poco todo esto, si a ambas nos llamó una chica y nos reunió aquí… — dijo Konan mientras miraba intrigada a Mizuki

—Y aun nadie ha atacado… entonces… es una emboscada para ambas… — las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas mientras cuatro hombres de máscaras negras entraron por la fuerza a la casa de Konan.

Ambas chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que se preparaban para atacar, Konan arremetió contra uno disparándole entre la cien acabando con su vida al instante mientras que Mizuki, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había clavado su daga en el pecho de otro enmascarado haciendo un corte limpio hacia bajo, justo cuando iban tras los otros dos, sin previo aviso, otras dos personas encapuchadas tomaron por la espalda a los dos enmascarados derribándolos y rompiéndoles el cuello, matándolos al instante.

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas, los movimientos de los encapuchados fueron limpios y precisos, lo cual las hizo ponerse a la defensiva hasta que Aliasse entro por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él. Mizuki estaba más que sorprendida Aliasse estaba un poco pálido y se le notaba cansado ¿Qué hacia Aliasse ahí? Y ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Konan se adelantó poniendo detrás de ella a la peliazul.

— Está bien chicas, ahora están a salvo, a este paso creo que… sus amigas no tardaran en llegar — Dijo Aliasse tratando de calmarlas, mientras los dos encapuchados se hacían a un lado para darle paso al chico de acercarse a los cuerpos sin vida de los enmascarados, buscando entre sus cosas extrayendo un sobre que al mirar su contenido su semblante cambio.

— De acuerdo no entiendo que es lo que está pasando aquí podrías explicarme… — dijo Mizuki que se apartaba de la protección de la pelirroja para hacerle frente al chico que fingía ser su novio, percatándose de la tristeza e ira contenida en sus ojos — ¿Qué ocurre Aliasse…? Tus ojos… pareciera como si… —

— Como si estuviera conteniéndome… lo estoy, y no sabes cuánto — dijo tratando de parecer neutral sin mucho éxito — Mizuki… tus hermanas…. tus amigas… todos aquí corremos mucho peligro — dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre a ambas chicas.

Al abrir el sobre y ver su contenido, Mizuki cayó de rodillas al suelo sin creer lo que había visto. Había fotos, fotos de cadáveres torturados y masacrados, cuerpos conocidos para ellas… los cuerpos de sus amigas.

Konan trato de contener sus lágrimas, mientras Mizuki no podía contenerse a sí misma, se estaba perdiendo y el control de sus emociones.

— No puede… no puede ser cierto… ellas… — Konan no termino la frase al mirar el rostro lleno de frustración que su amiga tenia encima.

— ¡¿QUE MIERDA HE HECHO?!— El llanto y la rabia comenzaban a apoderarse de ella — Tsuki…. Yue… Akia… incluso Shun y Break… todos están muertos… por culpa mía… — la chica se había quebrado, fue hasta que uno de los encapuchados hablo.

— Lo siento mucho… — sonó la voz de una chica, ambos encapuchados se descubrieron mostrando sus rostros, eran Azusa y Anubias.

Mizuki temblaba y Konan no creía lo que veía.

— ¿pero… como es…? — Konan apenas si podía hablar mientras que Mizuki se levantó y abalanzó sobre Azusa abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas. Anubias tenía el semblante frio y distante, algo no muy usual en él, incluso Konan pudo notar su cambio.

— ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? — pregunto Konan recuperando un poco la compostura, se sentía frustrada, confundida y esperanzada al mismo tiempo, si Anubias y Azusa estaban vivos los demás podrían también estarlo… deberían estarlo, las fotos tendrían que ser falsas — Ahora necesitamos una explicación —

Mizuki apenas si podía limpiarse las lágrimas— Gracias a Raziel están vivos...— tomo las manos de Azusa notando heridas y quemaduras que apenas estaban sanado, Anubias estaba igual, tratando de ocultarlas, la peliazul cambio su semblante a uno serio mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver un gran vacío donde abundaba la ira y tristeza.

—Esas heridas son bastante recientes… — dijo Konan mirando a Anubias que aún se mantenía en silencio — pero si ustedes están vivos es quiere decir que… ¿los demás están…? —

Anubias y Azusa desviaron la mirada, estaban conteniéndose, conteniendo rabia y frustración… y miedo.

— Hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarlos pero… no lo logramos — Azusa no podía mirar a las chicas a los ojos — Tenemos mucho que hablar… Aliasse tiene razón, estamos en peligro —

— Deberíamos esperar a las demás… las llamare ahora — Agrego Konan sacando su teléfono hasta que Aliasse la detuvo

— No lo haremos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sepan que llegamos a la cuidad— dijo Azusa — debe de haber un explorador en la cuidad, por ahora hablaremos solo con ustedes —

— Exacto, ellos no se quedaran en la cuidad, es aún más peligroso — dijo Aliasse soltándola

— ¿Pero qué…? — añadió Konan — Ellos ya están aquí, con nosotros estarán a salvo —

— Lo mismo dijeron cuando se fueron a Paris ya ahora la mitad de su grupo están muertas sin contar que mis amigos también lo están — dijo molesto el pelinaranja aun tratando de contenerse sin mucho éxito.

— No me provoques Aliasse, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo — amenazo Konan

— Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Scarlet… ustedes aún no saben con quién tratan — dijo Aliasse con malicia, molestia y confianza en su voz.

— ¡Dejen de pelear maldita sea! — Mizuki intervino haciéndole frente a Aliasse mirándolo a los ojos.

Aliasse solo se resignó mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Lo que digas, pero es un hecho que ellos no se quedaran, corren más peligro aquí que en cualquier otra cuidad — dijo más calmado — mi amigo Kyo y Kara se encargaran de esconderlos como lo han hecho estos días, mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo —

— Además nosotros decidimos eso… — intervino Azusa — escuchen, no solo nos enfrentamos a Sakazuki ni a el padre de Kokoro… también la mafia de Kizaru nos está buscando… —

— Les diremos todo lo que paso, así que escuchen con atención — dijo Azusa de forma serena y firme comenzando el relato.

* * *

flashback.-

 _Cuando llegaron a parís, Akira y Shun tomaron la decisión de tener caminos diferentes a los del grupo, Akira quería ver a Luka, la hermana de Tsuki, al parecer no quería seguir ocultando su agrado por la pelirosa, Shun tenía otros planes, Aliasse le había encomendado encontrar a uno de sus contactos, aunque quisiera librarse de esas responsabilidades, tenía una deuda muy grande que pagar con él, sin dudarlo, ambos se separaron no sin antes asegurarse de reportarse constantemente para no perder su apoyo, durante semanas se estuvo siguiendo y espiando a Sakura Tsukimine esperando una razón para creerla en peligro y salvarla, lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera viva… que estuviera bien._

 _Pasado el tiempo se descubrieron muchas cosas sobre ella y su familia, al parecer la familia Tsukimine era dueña de varios clubes y casinos de la cuidad, tenía sentido que la mafia de Kizaru la necesitara para apoderarse de ese tipo de negocios._

 _El cumpleaños de la única hija de la familia estaba por celebrarse, las chicas se aseguraron de estar ahí._

 _Había pasado un día desde su último reporte con Mizuki, esa misma noche seria el gran evento, habiéndose infiltrado en el club donde sería la fiesta, miraron a la multitud frenética, había chicos bebiendo, otros bailando, todo parecía como si nunca se terminara la diversión, Yue vio a lo lejos que Sakura entraba en una sala privada, y a un par de chicos sospechosos detrás de ella, todos estaban alerta._

 _Azusa y Tsuki diseñaron un plan en caso de que algo así pudiera suceder, ambas se pusieron en marcha junto a sus compañeros, Yue estaba con Break vigilando de lejos la entrada al pasillo que conducía a la sala privada de Sakura, Anubias estaba con Azusa, engañando a los guarda espaldas de la joven Tsukimine logrando entrar, Akia y Tsuki los siguieron hasta toparse con los dos chicos sospechosos atacándolos, dejándoles fuera de combate. Akia se quedó con ambos chicos encerrándolos en un pequeño cuarto de servicio cercano a la sala, fue entonces que la chica Tsukimine hizo su aparición._

 _El cabello largo color negro y los ojos celestes les recordaron a Sakari más de lo que algunos quisieran, Anubias desvió la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado mientras Sakura no parecía asustada, ni siquiera molesta, cosa que desconcertó un poco a todos, hizo señas para que entraran en la habitación, sin decir más, todos entraron haciendo caso de lo que la pequeña pelinegra decía, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos._

 _Al entrar a la habitación notaron que había muy pocas cosas en él, un sofá al lado de un mini bar en la esquina derecha y un escritorio en el fondo, Sakura tomo asiento mientras unos estaban a la defensiva otros solo la miraban con cierto desgano, la pelinegra finalmente hablo._

— _Sabía que estaban tras de mi pero aún no sé con qué propósito —_ _dijo la pelinegra desviando la mirada con un poco de tristeza en su rostro_ _— ¿vienen a asesinarme? —_

— _Te equivocas — contesto Azusa — Todo lo contrario —_

— _Fuimos enviadas para protegerte — dijo Tsuki_

— _¿Protegerme de quien esta vez? — Sakura tomo asiento en un gran sofá frente al escritorio, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a recibir amenazas de muerte e intentos de asesinarla._

— _No lo sabemos con exactitud... se nos informó que quieren asesinarte para romper tu compromiso con el hijo de Kizaru — dijo Yue mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá doble que había en la habitación_

— _Con Yusei… — suspiro — lo entiendo, las cosas siempre han sido así ¿Quién las envió a protegerme? —_

— _Una vieja amiga tuya… Riza Kurayami — Dijo Akia_

— _Ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi…_ — suspiro con cierto alivio para después cambar su semblante a uno serio — _suponiendo que les creo ¿qué ganan con eso?—_

— _Proteger a una amiga — dijo Tsuki sonriendo_

— _Se nos informó que se quiere romper tu compromiso para darle al hijo de Kizaru una nueva prometida, alguien más prometedor al parecer— agrego Akia_

 _La molestia se vio en el rostro de la pequeña pelinegra, mas no perdió la compostura._

— _¿Que se supone que harán ahora conmigo? —_

— _Por ahora seguiremos con nuestro trabajo de vigilarte y cuidarte de que alguien intente hacerte daño hasta que te cases con el hijo de Kizaru— Dijo Azusa — tengo entendido que su compromiso se formaliza en unos días —_

— _Así es, yo… no tengo ningún inconveniente en creerles y dejarles hacer su trabajo —_ _suspiro la pelinegra_ _— y ya que ustedes derrotaron a mis guarda espaldas, quiero que trabajen para mí como mis protectores —_

 _Las luces de la habitación se apagaron, mientras granadas de gas eran lanzadas dentro, todas adoptaron posición de batalla pero el gas estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente comenzando a dejarlas inconscientes, cayendo una tras otra, Azusa solo pudo ver un grupo de personas con máscaras de gas y ropas negras entrar a la habitación hasta que todo su mundo se apagó._

* * *

 _Habían pasado horas desde ese incidente y Yue comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estaba encadenada a una especie de tubería cerca de un muro en una habitación que parecía ser una especie de sótano, lleno de suciedad y humedad, las ratas caminaban por los rincones mientras los ductos hacían ruidos extraños_

— _¿Dónde… Donde estoy…? — la peliazul apenas si podía hablar — y las chicas… ¿dónde están todas? —_

* * *

 _Azusa también despertaba, sentía nauseas a causa del gas, había inalado bastante y apenas si poda identificar donde se encontraba, era una habitación parecida a un cuarto de baño bastante amplio, había múltiples regaderas en mal estado igual que todo lo que la rodeaba, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba encadenada a una saliente del suelo._

— _Maldita sea… necesito salir de aquí y encontrar a las demás… —_

* * *

 _Akia estaba encadenada de ambos brazos contra la pared colgando, la baja estatura de la chica apenas dejaba que tocara el suelo, comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de concentrarse._

— _Debo salir de aquí y ayudar a las demás… no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo… —_

 _La chica noto muy tarde que había alguien más en la habitación… era Sakura Tsukimine inconsciente sobre el suelo húmedo y sucio, atada solo con un par de sogas, la inquietud comenzaba a apoderarse de ella mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas que la tenían cautiva._

* * *

 _Anubias estaba consiente apenas si podía recordar cómo es que llegaron a ese lúgubre lugar, en la habitación estaba Break aun inconsciente, no sabía si despertaría, ambos estaban encadenados a un gancho sobre el techo, colgando mientras apenas podían mantenerse en pie_

— _Esas personas… ¿cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido…? —_

 _Break comenzó a recuperar la conciencia._

* * *

 _Tsuki recupero la conciencia… sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas igual que sus pies, estaba recostada sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla, noto que la habitación donde estaba recluida era parecida a una sala de hospital, desgastada por el tiempo, si ella estaba en un lugar así las demás deberían estar cerca, la chica analizo la situación rápidamente, era probable que estuvieran en un hospital abandonado._

— _*Debemos estar aun en la cuidad, probablemente en las afueras, aun podríamos tener una oportunidad para salir de aquí *— se dijo a si misma mientras veía las cadenas que la aprisionaban — *_ _primero debo encontrar la forma de quitarme estas cosas, las demás no deberían estar lejos, si es un hospital no debería tener más de 5 pisos incluyendo la planta baja debería poder encontrar a las demás en el mismo piso tal vez en el sótano…*_ _— un ruido bastante fuerte llamo su atención y la saco de sus pensamientos._

 _La puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación se abrió, una chica con una máscara de gas apareció con un maletín vistiendo ropa negra, era una de las personas que la habían emboscado a ella y a las demás, si iban a salir de ahí debían darse prisa._

* * *

 _Akia casi lograba zafarse de los grilletes que la ataban hasta que una persona hizo su aparición en la habitación pateando la puerta con fuerza entrando con un maletín y una máscara de gas puesta, Akia sabía que eran malas noticias, Sakura seguía sin despertar._

 _Azusa, Yue, Anubias y Break se encontraban en la misma situación, todas las habitaciones fueron irrumpidas por estas personas con máscaras y maletines, y todas fueron a un monitor en cada habitación conectándose entre sí, dejando ver todas las habitaciones al mismo tiempo, sincronizado cada una grabando a todos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

 __— _Deberían dejarnos salir por las buenas, no queremos problemas, solo estamos cumpliendo órdenes — Tsuki estaba guardando la compostura, tratando de conversar con la persona que instalaba los monitores sin mucho éxito._

— _Pobre e ingenua chica_ _— respondió la persona de la máscara mientras se la quitaba aun dándole la espalda a Tsuki — en verdad creen que saldrán vivos de este lugar…— rio para sí misma, era la voz de una chica joven, probablemente unos años mayor que ella._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?_ _—_

— _Oh vamos, ¿en verdad creyeron que no sabíamos que habían llegado a la ciudad y que su objetivo era La chica Tsukimine?_ _— decía la chica mientras abría el maletín y preparaba lo que parecía una cámara y un equipo de audio — nosotras también tenemos ordenes ¿sabes?... ustedes son nuestras ordenes —_

 _La chica volteo dejando ver un rostro bastante bello, tez clara, ojos turquesa y cabellera azul celeste corto, era bastante bella pero había algo en su semblante que escondía algo peligroso en su interior, Tsuki estaba sorprendida, y un recuerdo paso por su mente, hacia un año había participado en un concurso en la ciudad vecina… su mayor rival era una chica de cabellera azul celeste… era esa chica._

— _Valla parece que me has reconocido, ¿cierto?_ _— rio para sí misma la peliazul — ¿no pensabas que nos encontraríamos bajo estas circunstancias cierto? —_

— _Kozue… Kaoru — Tsuki seguía sin creerlo._

 _Como una modelo común podría hacer algo tan elaborado como emboscarla a ella y a sus amigas, muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente hasta que la chica la saco de sus pensamientos._

— _La misma, no pensé que recordarías ese pequeño concurso donde fui vencida por ti, bueno ni yo hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría ese día — Kozue mostraba un semblante tranquilo y sereno, su voz sonaba con gracia y formalidad, cosa que ponía inquieta a la pelinegra a cada momento — bien supongo que ya está, ¿están listos? — dijo esto último a un pequeño micrófono que se había puesto_

* * *

 _Un par de luces se encendieron en todas las habitaciones, cada uno de los enmascarados habían descubierto sus rostros dejado ver a jóvenes chicas, todos estaban anonadados, esas chicas habían sido quienes los habían emboscado, los habían capturado y ahora tenían sus vidas en sus manos._

 _Con Yue había una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes, se mostraba seria y su mirada demostraba fastidio, Akia y Sakura se encontraban con una chica de cabello rosado largo y ojos verdes, su porte era como el de un príncipe que podría salvar a cualquier princesa pero que no lo haría; Azusa estaba siendo custodiada por una chica de cabellera violeta y anteojos, mostraba un semblante tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo escondía algo, sin duda peligroso que no dejaba bajar la guardia a la peliblanca, mientras tanto, Anubias y Break estaban con una chica de cabello rubio, muy altanera que mostraba querer tener el control y la atención de todos, se le veía molesta pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ambos solo querían y debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible._

 _Todas las cámaras y monitores se sincronizaron y la desesperación comenzó._

Fin del flashback

* * *

Azusa se detuvo, quería contener sus lágrimas pero no lo lograba, tomo asiento en la pequeña sala de estar de Konan mientras Mizuki se sentaba sobre el suelo tomando la mano de su amiga.

Lo siento tanto Azusa… Lo siento tanto — La peliazul estaba suplicando entre sollozos, más que el perdón de su amiga, apaciguar el dolor de ambas… fue entonces que volteo a ver a Anubias pero este no quería verla, él se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana del departamento mirando entre las cortinas buscando algo sospechoso sin éxito para después ver los cuerpos de los cuatro enmascarados que intentaron matar a las chicas.

No pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a algo así, mucho menos por las personas que nos emboscaron — dijo Azusa continuando con la historia.

* * *

Flashback.-

— _Buenas noches mi queridos espectadores, nos encontramos en el que será el último escenario de las ya famosas Joyas de Suiton — Dijo Kozue como si fuera una comentarista. — o mejor dicho las protegidas del Círculo de Alas negras…—_

 _Tomo su cámara y grabo a Tsuki_

— _Como podrán ver me encuentro muy bien acompañada de nada más y nada menos que la bellísima Tsuki Megurine, una increíble modelo, ¿tienes algo que decir a tu público cautivo, esta noche? — Kozue poso la cámara frente a Tsuki pero esta no dijo nada, estaba segada por las luces puestas sobre ella y nerviosa por lo que podría suceder._

* * *

 _Al mismo tiempo, Anubias veía la trasmisión nervioso mientras Break estaba más atento a la chica de cabello rubio y lo que traía en la maleta, misma que no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta curiosidad hasta que esta hablo._

— _Tienes unos bellos ojos_ — _agrego —_ _ciertamente_ _podría pintarte_ _— sonrió y abrió su maleta._

* * *

 _Yue estaba nerviosa no podría liberarse pronto y al parecer el tiempo se les agotaba fue entonces que vio la transmisión de Tsuki._

 _Akia estaba pendiente del monitor, tenía un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que no se cumpliera, mientras que Sakura seguía recostada en el suelo inconsciente._

 _Azusa estaba analizando las posibles formas de salir no sin perder de vista el monitor, cualquier cosa que esas chicas tuvieran planeado hacer con ellas era obvio que Tsuki sería la primera en experimentarlo, las chicas que parecían ser compañeras de Kozue también se preparaban, aunque no eran tan enérgicas como la peliazul, todas tenían cámaras de video y fotográficas preparadas._

* * *

 __— _Bien mi querida Tsuki, te mostrare uno de mis juguetes favoritos — dijo Kozue mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de cristal oscurecido, no se veía el contenido._

 _Pánico, era lo único que se podía ver en el rostro de la pelinegra, cosa que emocionaba cada vez más a Kozue quien bailaba en la habitación con botella en mano, regando pequeñas gotas en el lugar, cada lugar donde las gotas caían comenzaba a quemarse, a deshacerse, el contenido de la botella era acido._

 _Tsuki palideció_

— _Así que… — sonrió Kozue — ¿ya viste lo que mi botella mágica puede hacer? —_

— _¿Por qué haces esto? —_

— _¿Por qué? — soltó una carcajada — por tus queridas amigas… Anzu Ashdown y Black Joker… de no ser por ellas nos habríamos salido con la nuestra hace 4 años y no tendríamos que vivir de esto —_

 _Tsuki no entendía a qué se refería, hacia 4 años que ella se había unido al grupo con el objetivo de protegerse y a su hermana entrenando con Anzu y Romi, poco después supo lo ocurrido con el círculo de las alas negras pero no lo que hicieron realmente._

— _Supongo que no te lo dijeron ¿cierto? — rio Kozue — bueno no importa… de cualquier forma nos vengaremos de ellas pronto, pero por ahora… comenzaremos con ustedes—_

 _Kozue vertió el líquido en el rostro de Tsuki, mientras este le deshacía poco a poco su belleza entre gritos y llanto de la pelinegra._

— _Dile adiós a tu bello rostro mi querida Tsuki_ _— Kozue derramo todo el ácido para después sacar una daga negra, y clavara en el pecho de la chica — Dile adiós a este mundo… —_

 _Tsuki se desangro hasta morir, los gritos y sollozos de la chica se convirtieron en silencio absoluto, Kozue la miraba complacida, poco a poco su sonrisa se amplió hasta convertirse en carcajadas haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo y mirar hacia la cámara._

— _¿Vieron lo que podemos hacer?_ _— su risa se volvía cada vez más psicótica — esto no es nada comparado con lo que tenemos preparado para ustedes circulo de las alas negras… — Tomo la cámara fotográfica mientras tomaba fotos de diferentes ángulos de su obra._

* * *

 _En las demás habitaciones nadie podía creer lo rápido que se suscitaron los eventos, Tsuki había muerto frente a ellos, sin que pudieran hacer algo, Anubias trato de no mirar pero la chica rubia lo obligo mientras lo golpeaba con su bate, frente a él, Break estaba inconsciente y sangrando._

* * *

 _Yue apenas si podía contener sus lágrimas, el dolor físico y emocional que tenía era críticos, apenas si se podía mantener consiente._

— _No deberías hacer eso_ _— dijo la chica de cabello naranja frente a ella — el cuerpo humano no puede contener todo lo que sientes ahora —_

 _La pelinaranja tiro el tubo que traía en mano, mismo con el que acababa de golpear a Yue hasta hacerla sangrar; saco una cajetilla de su chaqueta encendiendo un cigarrillo._

— _Aunque…_ _— rio con el cigarrillo en la boca acercándose a ella — no es como que llorar reviva a tu amiga ¿cierto? —_

 _Tomo su cigarrillo para después apagarlo en la mejilla de la chica mientras sonreía al escuchar sus gritos de dolor._

* * *

 _Akia había estallado en llanto mientras la pelirosa que la custodiaba parecía no importarle la situación, estaba sentada frente a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo, en ese momento la chica Tsukimine recupero la conciencia._

— _Valla... la princesa Tsukimine despertó — dijo a pelirosa — es una pena que te perdieras el primer evento —_

 _Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta donde Sakura estaba recostada jalándola de su cabello para que mirar el monitor donde se veía a Azusa con su captora._

— _Tú serás la atracción principal — rio un poco — a Yusei le encantara esto… —_

* * *

 _Azusa sollozaba hasta que la chica de cabello violeta que la custodiaba rio tranquilamente._

— _No sientas pena por su muerte — dijo la chica — siente pena porque tú aun estas viva —_

 _La chica derramo agua hirviendo sobre las manos de Azusa mientras reía al escuchar los gritos de la peliblanca, encendió su cámara, las transmisiones se enfocaban en ella hasta que un par de explosiones hicieron estremecer el lugar._

 _La explosión tomo por sorpresa a todos, las chicas de las máscaras salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones con sus cosas dejando a todos a su suerte, Azusa gracias a el agua hirviendo y sus quemaduras pudo zafarse de los grietes que la ataban, sentía un profundo dolor en ambas manos donde se empezaban a formar ampollas y cortes por el esfuerzo, pero eso no la podía detener, corrió fuera de la habitación en busca de sus amigas cautivas, corrió a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras donde encontró dispositivos explosivos, corrió a lado contrario de donde se encontraban hasta que estallaron, justo en ese momento alguien jalo de ella adentrándola en una habitación aledaña protegiéndola de fuego, Azusa no tardo en reconocer a Shun._

 _La habitación era donde se tenían recluidos a Anubias y a Break, Anubias se veía cansado mientras que Break estaba herido, al parecer lo habían torturado hasta arrancándole el ojo izquierdo, Azusa no podía creer lo que veía, sentía furia, desesperación e incontables deseos de vengarse…_

 _Shun ayudo a Anubias a liberarse mientras Azusa trataba de ayudar a Break_

— _Tratamos de llegar lo más rápido posible pero nos costó trabajo localizarlos — Dijo Shun mientras ayudaba a Azusa a cargar a Break — Por ahora solo estamos Akira y yo pero pronto vendrán Kyo y Kara por nosotros, mientras tanto debemos salir de aquí —_

— _¿Dónde está Akira? — pregunto Anubias_

— _Ella está buscando a los demás para sacarlos de aquí, hay un invernadero dentro del edificio, ahí nos reuniremos —_

 _Break apenas pudo ver las manos de Azusa, llenas de sangre y heridas mientras ella se inmutaba, apenas si podía moverlas, debía recibir atención médica pronto igual que él._

* * *

 _Akira entro con cautela donde se encontraba Yue, apenas estaba consiente, tenía moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo, al parecer había sido golpeada repetidas veces, mientras liberaba a la chica pudo notar la quemadura de cigarrillo en la mejilla de la chica y un tubo de metal tirado en el suelo, manchado con sangre._

— _Yue-chan… esas malditas… — Akira estaba furiosa pero no quería demostrarlo — las mataremos… las mataremos a todas…. —_

— _Descuida Akira-chan — dijo Yue que apenas se podía mantener de pie — no es nada que no pueda manejar —_

— _Eres una pésima mentirosa —_

— _¿Tienes un plan? —_

— _Claro que sí, yo siempre tengo un plan — Akira trato de sonreír a pelinegra — vamos por los demás y larguémonos de este lugar —_

 _Akira recorrió algunos pasillos junto a Yue hasta encontrar a Akia y Sakura, ambas tenían lesiones severas, al parecer no habían sido lastimadas, rápidamente las sacaron de la habitación y salieron directo al invernadero._

* * *

 _Ambos equipos habían llegado al punto de reunión prácticamente al mismo tiempo, se refugiaron en el invernadero, donde una vasta cantidad de hierbas medicinales y plantas varias eran su única compañía._

— _Parece que ya estamos todos — dijo Shun recuperando el aliento_

— _¿Dónde está Tsuki? — pregunto Akira_

 _Todos los presentes a excepción de Sakura y Shun entristecieron, nadie tenía el valor de decirle la verdad sobre Tsuki, fue entonces que Azusa se acercó._

— _Tsuki murió… — contesto desviando la mirada — la bañaron en ácido y la apuñalaron antes de que llegaran —_

 _Akira sintió como sus piernas temblaban hasta casi hacerla caer, se sostuvo de una mesa cercana al mismo tiempo que tiraba un par de utensilios para moler las plantas. Las lágrimas querían escapar pero no había tiempo para eso, aun debían sacar a Sakura de ahí y cumplir con su objetivo, de lo contrario el sacrificio de su amiga valdría nada._

 _Akira tomo su celular, envió un mensaje que pronto fue contestado._

— _En 5 minutos Kyo y Kara estarán en la puerta principal — dijo Akira — debemos atravesar 2 pasillos y saldremos de aquí —_

— _¿Todos pueden correr? — pregunto Akia_

— _Haremos lo posible — dijo Anubias mientras ayudaba a Break._

— _Bien entonces vam… —_

 _Otra explosión se hizo presente tras de ellos haciendo volar el invernadero y parte del interior del hospital al mismo tiempo que un par de tiros resonaron._

 _Azusa, aun aturdida, intentaba ponerse de pie hasta que Break jalo de ella para cubrirla junto a él con un montón de escombros que formaban una pequeña barricada, Akira y Shun estaban junto a ellos, Azusa tardo en darse cuenta que Akia estaba herida, una varilla la había atravesado a un costado del vientre, Shun trataba de parar la hemorragia que la castaña presentaba sin mucho éxito. Break estaba bastante golpeado y cansado, no resistiría mucho sin atención médica._

 _La peliblanca comenzó a buscar a los demás entre el humo y escombros, no tuvo éxito en localizar a Akira, Anubias y Sakura, pronto logro divisar no muy lejos de ella a Yue, su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba en el suelo, mostraba heridas de bala recientes, una par de risas se escucharon._

— _¿Creyeron que sus fuegos artificiales nos asustarían? — dijo una voz femenina_

— _Aun les falta mucho para creer que pueden escapar de nosotras — Dijo Kozue — será divertido cazarlas —_

— _¿Quién demonios son? — Grito Azusa, sin salir del pequeño refugio improvisado, tenía varios moretones y se sentía débil_

— _No hace falta que lo sepan, de cualquier forma pronto sus amigas del Circulo lo sabrán… — dijo Kozue — Cuando les enviemos el video y las fotografías de sus cadáveres —_

 _Todos estaban acorralados, las chicas los tenían contra un montón de basura y escombros, su única salida estaba a un par de metros de distancia, debían entrar al pasillo principal de edificio y atravesar la puerta pero si salían de su escondite serian baleados sin compasión. Shun vio las herida de Akia, si no recibía atención medica pronto moriría, miro a su amigo Break y su ojo sangrante, vio a Asuza y las quemaduras de sus mano, muchas emociones hubo dentro de él, fue entonces que abrazo a Akia para después besarle la frente mientras le sonreía y acariciaba el rostro, miro a Azusa y a Break con tranquilidad y compasión, ambos tardaron en entender lo que el pelinegro haría._

— _Sálvenla —_

 _Shun salió de la barricada corriendo de frente hacia los enemigos tomando una granada que se encontraba en el suelo, justo antes de que detonara la chica de cabellera rosa actuó velozmente pateando la mano donde sujetaba la granada lanzándola lejos de ellos._

 _La granada estallo, al mismo tiempo Azusa salió cargando a Akia seguida de Break, todos corrieron hacia el pasillo principal mientras Akia, sobre la espalda de Azusa, vio por última vez a Shun mientras era acribillado al mismo tiempo que ellos escapaban._

 _Justo antes de que salieran de edificio hubo otra explosión justo detrás de ellos, Azusa cayo aturdida hasta que pudo ver a Break sobre ella y Akia, él las había protegido de la explosión._

— _¿Por… que… lo hiciste? — Azusa miraba asustada a Break_

 _El peliblanco cayo al lado de ella, sus heridas y quemaduras eran bastante graves al mismo tiempo que se desangraba, Azusa no podía cargar con Akia y Break, el enemigo no tardaría alcanzarlos… la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban._

— _No llores… corre… debes irte de aquí… aun le debes demostrar al mundo… tu arte… — Break sonrió al pronunciar esas últimas palabras… y falleció._

 _Azusa apenas se puso de pie tratando de cargar a Akia pero ella, al igual que Break había muerto, al parecer se había desangrado; con dolor y pesar en su corazón, trato de correr hacia a la salida colapsando justo antes de cruzar la puerta, al mismo tiempo llego Anubias, quien la tomo y cargo en su espalda con cierta dificultad, apenas salieron del edificio, este ya estaba consumiéndose en llamas y humo._

 _Kyo y Kara llegaron al instante, bajando a auxiliarlos llevándoselos lejos de ahí._

 _Fin del Flashback.-_

* * *

Azusa termino la historia, ni Mizuki ni Konan mostraban su rostro, ambas tenían la cabeza agachada, Konan desvió la mirada hacia la nada, abrazándose a sí misma mientras Mizuki aún seguía en el suelo, ya no sostenía la mano de Azusa, ella se había puesto de pie para ir al lado de Anubias y Aliasse quienes las miraban con inquietud.

No podían creer la situación que los llevo a revivir errores del pasado, Mizuki tomo las fotografías rompiéndolas y arrojándolas lejos de ella, miro a Aliasse sin contener su rabia.

— ¿Tu sabias todo esto…? _—_

— Me entere esta noche, cuando llegaron junto con Kara y Kyo, ellos me explicaron lo que hicieron y la forma de trabajar de esas chicas — Aliasse parecía más calmado, al mismo tiempo se mostraba calculador — analizando toda la historia supimos que no tardarían en venir a darles un saludo o mensaje —

— Según los cálculos de Kyo ellas enviarían a alguien de su grupo para amenazarlas mientras las demás se preparan para destruirnos — dijo Azusa

— No deberían tardar mucho habrá que estar atentos a cualquier señal de ellas — dijo Anubias cruzando los brazos

— Yo… no participare más en esto…—

— Sabíamos que esto era demasiado para ti Azusa — Dijo Konan tratando de parecer accesible — no esperamos que te quedes… debes vivir —

— No sé si pueda después de esto… —

Mizuki se sentía cada vez más culpable, la actitud de Azusa demostraba el severo trauma que había sufrido, ella no estaba preparada para algo así, la peliazul solo desvió la mirada.

— Supongo que tú también te iras —Konan miro a Anubias mientras este se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ya habíamos acordado que ambos desaparecerían por un rato — bufo molesto Aliasse.

Anubias no dijo nada, sin embargo, su mirada parecía decir lo contrario _._

— Sera mejor que nos marchemos ahora… estar aquí me pone más nerviosa y necesito descansar — dijo Azusa mientras se alistaba para salir junto con Anubias

— ¿No iras con ellos? — pregunto Konan.

— Kyo y Kara los están esperando en la parte de abajo— dijo Aliasse mientras se cruzaba de brazos — y alguien debe ayudarles a deshacerse de este desastre — miro los cadáveres de los enmascarados que las había atacado.

— Azusa… yo… — Mizuki intento acercarse a Azusa pero esta tomo su distancia dándole la espalda mientras se colocaba a capucha.

— Lo que paso, ahora ya no importa — comento cortante — ellos están muertos y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo —

Azusa y Anubias salieron de apartamento quedando solo Aliasse, Konan y Mizuki, quienes recogieron los cuerpos guardándolos en bolsas de basura.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta, 5 chicas entraron a la fuerza cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, una de las chicas estaba amordazada y atada, su apariencia demostraba que era una chica con clase, de cabello color vino de tez blanca, sin embargo, sus ojos violetas demostraban otra cosa, las chicas que habían llegado eran Sakari y Nessie, quienes traían cara de pocos amigos, Anzu también las acompañaba junto a otra chica que recién se integraba, Konan la identifico al instante, se trataba de Hikari.

— Ok sabía que vendrían ustedes pero ¿quiénes son ellas? — Pregunto Aliasse mirando a la chica atada y a Hikari — espera… a ti te conozco, eres la prometida de Keith… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —

— Estamos cuidando de ella, fue emboscada por esta chica y otros 5 hombres, al parecer pretendían secuestrarla — dijo Anzu

— No era su único objetivo — dijo Sakari mientras la tomaba del cabello para que mirara a todos los presentes — ¿no es cierto?

Sakari sabia mejor que nadie controlar sus emociones, Konan noto el sobre que traía arrugado en la chaqueta temiendo que fuera el mismo que ellas habían visto, Sakari le quito la pañoleta con la que estaba amordazada para que esta pudiera hablar pero solo reía.

— Veo que les llego el presente de Juri… ¿qué les parece nuestro trabajo… circulo de las Alas Negras? — la chica logro deshacerse de sus ataduras parándose al instante para atacar a la más próxima quien era Mizuki pero ella no se inmuto, Nessie y Sakari tomaron a la chica de los brazos rompiéndolos al mismo tiempo haciéndola caer mientras Anzu había disparado a sus piernas.

Hikari estaba sorprendida por la pronta respuesta de las chicas, había visto parte de como trabajaban cuando intentaron secuestrara pero esto era diferente. La chica comenzó a gritar de dolor hasta que Mizuki volvió a ponerle la pañoleta en la boca y así ahogar sus gritos.

— Supongo que ustedes también vieron las fotografías — dijo Konan

— Así es, al parecer el intento de secuestro de Hikari fue solo una trampa para intentar emboscarnos, al final, su mensaje fue entregado y vimos… lo que ocurrió con los demás… —dijo Anzu, desviando la mirada con pena.

Anzu no podía contener sus emociones pero sabía que no era el momento para mostrarlas, sus amigas habían muerto pero, incluso con eso, había trabajo que hacer.

— Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tus amigos Aliasse... — dijo Sakari — ni siquiera pude ver lo que le hicieron a Anubias y a Azusa —

— Ellos están vivos pero no aparecerán por un tiempo — contesto el pelinaranja sorprendiendo a todas, incluso a la chica amordazada — ahora mismo debes estar escondiéndose con Kara y Kyo —

Sakari y las demás parecían un poco aliviadas, al menos una de sus amigas había sobrevivido… Anubias también estaba con vida, de una forma u otra podría arreglar las cosas con él.

— No hay tiempo para eso… estamos en peligro ahora, debemos preparar un plan, esto no se quedara así — dijo Konan mientras miraba a la chica

Mizuki le quito de nuevo la pañoleta poniéndose a su altura mientras la chica estaba recargada sobre la pared.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

— Jodete maldita perra…— contesto a chica sonriendo hasta que Mizuki tomo su daga clavándola en la pierna derecha de la chica haciendo que gritara de dolor.

—Dime tu maldito nombre —

— Shi-Shiori… Shiori Takatsuki — respondió mientras trataba de contener el dolor.

— Bien, ahora háblame sobre tu equipo — saco la daga mientras limpiaba la sangre en el pantalón de la chica — ¿fueron envidas por Sakazuki?

Shiori estaba en silencio conteniéndose mientras miraba con rabia a la peliazul.

— ¡Contéstame! — volvió a clavar la daga ahora en la pierna izquierda mientras la chica gritaba de dolor y suplicaba entre sollozos.

— Nos envió un tipo llamado Akio… él nos contrató para que la mafia de Kizaru estuviera tras de ustedes… — ya no resistía el dolor y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos — si quieres saber quiénes somos… pregúntale a ella — señaló con la mirada a Anzu que estaba sorprendida — ella y su amiga Black Joker son las que nos obligaron a hacer esto… si no se hubieran interpuesto en nuestros planes hace 4 años… todos estarían vivos — dijo esto último mientras se reía.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Anzu, mientras ella recordaba parte de su pasado, si Shiori decía a verdad, sabían contra quien se enfrentaban y el peligro que corrían ahora.

— Adelante, ténganme como su prisionera pero ellas llegaran pronto por mí y junto a Kizaru y Sakazuki todas ustedes morirán… ¡TODAS USTEDES ME OYERON! — su risa se volvía cada vez más psicótica hasta que Mizuki saco la daga de su pierna y le volvió a ponerle la pañoleta en la boca.

Aliasse solo observaba el escenario, no imaginaba que las cosas se transformarían de ese modo, todos los presentes estaba confundidos y molestos… incluso siendo las más fuertes no podrían combatir contra la mafia de Kizaru… habría mucho que hacer… y ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Kizaru hiciera un movimiento en su contra.

Mizuki miraba a Shiori… su semblante cambio por uno amable y gentil, solo sus amigas se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

— Gracias por la información... nosotros nos encargaremos de darle un buen uso — sonrió amablemente cosa que desconcertó a Shiori que paso a mirar a todos los presentes.

— ¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos vivir? — dijo Sakari seria.

— Que ingenua — dijo Nessie con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Anzu tomo a Hikari abrazándola evitando que siguiera viendo a la chica moribunda.

— Esas heridas en tus piernas harán que te desangres en media hora… — agrego Konan — será una muerte lenta —

Shiori palideció mientras veía como se formaba un charco de sangre debajo de ella, poco a poco, cayó en cuenta de que pronto moriría y su semblante cambio… sonreía y miraba con satisfacción a todos los presentes. Aliasse le quito a pañoleta esperando encontrar más información pero Shiori solo reía.

— Este es su fin Circulo de Las Alas negras… las destruiremos… y a todos sus seres queridos…todos morirán… todos mor— Shiori no termino la frase.

La daga de Mizuki le había atravesado el costado del cuello matándola casi al instante, dejando un baño de sangre.

Mizuki tomo su daga nuevamente limpiándola en su chaqueta.

— Nosotros no moriremos… — dijo para después mirar a todos los presentes, quienes estaban sorprendidos — De ahora en adelante… el circulo de las Alas negras está de vuelta… —

* * *

 **Mizuki: …**

 **Sakura: …**

 **Aria: *Durmiendo***

 **Mizuki: yo escribi esto?**

 **Sakura: eso parece… te ha dicho que ves demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción?**

 **Ikuto: ya le confisque toda su colección**

 **Mizuki: mi colección T_T**

 **Sakura: ok después de esto espero actualices pronto**

 **Mizuki: actualizare en 4 años**

 **Sakura: señorita usted es diabólica**

 **Aria: tienen problemas, en fin dejen Review**

 **Notas: *los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, e pertenecen a sus respectivos autores yo solo los tome prestados… y algunos murieron***

 **Dudas, al final de pasillo a mano izquierda por favor**

 **Mattanee! n.n**


End file.
